Asturia's lost lady dragonslayer
by Imbecairiel
Summary: when a lost daughter of asturia returns can they keep her from the evil presence and love that has taken over her
1. prologue

Escaflowne fanfiction: Asturia's lost lady dragon slayer

Hitomi: 19

Arial: 19

Van: 19

Dilandau: 19

// Song

** Thought

(AN) authors notes

Changing scenes

**~** Flashback

Chapter 1: love never gets in the way

A lot of things had changed since Hitomi hand come back from Gaea and a lot of things hadn't. Ukari had gone to America with her family and Amono stayed were he was and still is the fastest runner. Hitomi never seemed to run any more she would stare at the track all day during class with nothing but a blank expression on her face. She stopped tarot card reading for her friends and spent most of her evenings at home wondering what had become of the world and people she missed so dearly, until one night something clicked as she sat at her desk in front of her window, the wind blew the voile into her room and Hitomi shot up she looked at her friend who lay on her bed reading, Ari looked up as Hitomi bolted out of the room Ari threw the book down and ran after Hitomi, struggling to keep up with the fast pace to a familiar place, were once a miracle had taken over a young girl.

"Hitomi what do you think you're doing." Ari blurted out as she placed her hands on her knees and took a couple of deep breathes. Hitomi held out her hand hoping the new green pendant she found would create the same pillar of light, which took her to her one true love.

"Ari you have to understand, This may be the only chance I get."

Hitomi closed her eyes and started humming the Song of the Fanelia 

"Hitomi listen you have so much here for you."

"I know but things are so hard for me, on Gaea things were better for me I loved it there and I have to see Van again."

"Hitomi I won't be able to change your mind will I. I know things have changed since you have come back but is this really what you want."

Hitomi looked at Ari and smiled.

"Yes it is."

"Let me just say Hitomi, I never had a family but you have always been a sister to me so if this is going to make you happy I'll be happy for you too."

"Thanks Ari."

Ari took a step back as Hitomi held out the pendant again Arial awaited the mysterious light column and the view of Gaea that Hitomi had always spoke about. After a while when nothing happened, Hitomi couldn't force herself to call on the light column anymore. She sank to the floor in tears. Ari walked over to her best friend and placed a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her. She tried to say something but stopped when images started to flash before her eyes.

**~**

"Millerna! Wait for me!" A young girl with black shimmering hair and bright blue eyes shouted. Millerna stopped running and turned around to face the little girl. "But Ari, Allen's waiting!" She started to run again ignoring Ari's shouts for her to stop.

"Sister! Millerna! You always leave me out!" Ari stamped her foot and fell to the ground crying. Millerna heard her sisters crying so she stopped and went back to her.

"Here Ari," Millerna took their families crest bracelet off her wrist and gave it to her. "If I ever leave you, you can always remember me by this bracelet!"

Ari watched as her sister gave her one last smile before she ran off shouting for Allen. No sooner than she left did a tall man wrapped in a black cloak come up behind the young girl from the near by ally and knelt by her side while taking her hand.

"You will become greater that your family will ever let you become. This I promise you!" As he spoke a strange mark began to appear on Ari's upper right arm, it was a serpent like dragon. The man spoke again, "You will be a great Dragon Slayer one day little Ari and I will never leave your side"

**~**

Ari snapped out of the vision and fell besides Hitomi breathing hard. She turned to look at Hitomi. "Did you see that to?"

Hitomi nodded when suddenly her pendant and Ari's bracelet started to glow. A column of light cascaded over and landed not too far from them. Hitomi took one look at Ari and grabbed her and sprinted off to the light. It only took Hitomi a few seconds to reach the column, but to her surprise two blurry silhouettes appeared to be coming down. Hitomi backed away as the two landed and the light disappeared, she recognised them immediately. The two of them were locked sword-to-sword.

"Van? Dilandau?" Hitomi asked. The two looked in the direction of Hitomi and Ari. Both guys gasped as they each saw a beautiful woman in front of them. Ari looked over to the boys noticing a very familiar tattoo on the silver haired boys arm. And began to wonder if the vision was really a vision from her past 


	2. Authors note

Author Alert 

Hiya guys

I no you have been waiting ages for the next chapter of this fic and I can ensure you its coming I've just bin rather busy with leaving school and getting ready for college also doing and waiting for my GCSE results that I have had do free time to continue or post any chapters I can promise you chapter to is finished now and will be posted ASAP. I will also be writing up and posting my new dbz fic a pan and trunks pairing. Also I have new Ideas for another dbz one to so watch this space for upcoming fics. I hope your all having a great summer I will be getting back to you all with updates and I will my self keep my work up to date and on time for all my readers don't hesitate to ask any questions about me or the fics or just to give my ideas or useful advice that would be a great help.

I would also like to take this opportunity to say hi to my new beta lol I would love you to by my beta rach .

See you guys soon love Imbecairiel xXxXxXxXx


End file.
